SoftBoiled Love
by Keivcake
Summary: Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menghentikan debaran hati ini. Karena aku ingin memilikimu sebentar lagi. First NaruSaku. Requested by Lizzie Naku Swales. Mind to RnR?


**Note :** NaruSaku pertama saya, sebenarnya ide sudah lama ada, tapi mau ngetik kok rasanya malas. Ide diadopsi dari sebuah komik shoujo saya yang sudah usang karya **Obara Shou**. Jadi kalau ada yang sudah baca komiknya maaf ya kalau ceritanya mirip.

Dipersembahkan untuk **Karu a.k.a Lizzie Naku Swales, **ini rikuesannya, ditunggu lho janjinya~

**Disclaimer : Naruto** dan segala properti milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, saya cuma pinjam tanpa ijin.

AU, romance yang diragukan keromantisannya, typo(s), banyak dialog, dsb.

Enjoy, Ladies!

.

"Wah, keren," seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah tersenyum lebar memandangi foto yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Siapa, Forehead?" gadis yang dipanggil 'forehead' memandang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

((Namaku Sakura Haruno, gadis 17 tahun penggemar berat seorang super idol bernama Naruto Namikaze, aku hanya gadis biasa, tidak beda dengan siswa SMA lain.))

"Bukan urusanmu, Ino. Sana pergi, mengganggu saja," gadis yang dipanggil Ino hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

((Gadis berambut pirang ini adalah sahabatku sejak SMP, meskipun kami sering terlihat tidak akur tapi kami sahabat dekat dari dulu hingga sekarang.))

Suara ponsel yang berdering nyaring mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari foto yang ada di tangannya, dengan cekatan dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantong bajunya dan mengambilnya.

"Halo? Oh, Mama," Ino hanya memandang Sakura yang sedang berbicara di telpon bersama ibunya.

((Mamaku bernama Matsushima Haruno, berumur 35 tahun, mantan bintang idola yang kini menjadi direktur agency hiburan. Dia sangat cantik, dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat tua dan tubuh yang tinggi.))

"Mama sebentar lagi pulang, kau ada dimana?"

"Di taman kota bersama Ino."

"Bisa pulang sekarang, ada seseorang yang mau Mama kenalkan?"

"Siapa?"

"Pacar baru Mama," sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat ibunya barusan.

((Dia orang tua tunggal yang membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang meskipun mama adalah wanita karir yang sibuk setiap hari yang juga sibuk dengan urusan percintaannya.))

.

"Lama sekali," seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru tua, topi hitam dan kacamata melihat kearah jam yang ada di tangannya, "Bu Direktur sudah kembali ke kantor."

"Mama, maaf lama tadi aku–" Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pemuda asing yang ada di depannya.

Siapa dia?

"Hei, Manis, kau anaknya Bu Matsushima 'kan?" Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ketika pemuda asing di depannya mendekatinya.

"H-hei, siapa kau? Cepat pergi!"

"Apa betul kau anak Bu Direktur?" pemuda asing berkacamata tadi melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Tidak mirip."

"Hei, orang asing, kalau kau mendekat lagi akan kupukul kepalamu!"

"Kau mau memukul wajah idole, he?" dengan gerakan pelan pemuda tadi membuka topi dan kacamatanya dan menjatuhkannya di rerumputan. "Aku pacar baru Bu Direktur."

((Rambut pirang cerah dan mata biru? D-dia, orang ini–))

"Bu Direktur sudah bilang padamu 'kan, Sakura?"

"N-Na-Naruto?"

((Astaga! Dia benar-benar Naruto Namikaze.))

"Saku–"

"Gyaaa…"

Plakk!

.

Dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah dan satu tangan yang menopang dagu Naruto menatap kesal kea rah Sakura yang sedang mengambilkan minum untuknya.

"Kau tega sekali menamparku," Naruto kembali mengelus-elus pipinya yang masih memerah karena tamparan Sakura.

"M-maaf, aku kaget."

"Di kantor selalu ramai wartawan, aku jadi bosan, jadi Bu Direktur menyuruhku tinggal di sini selama seminggu," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke ruang tamu rumah Sakura yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Eh, t-tapi Mama tidak akan pulang seminggu ini, jadi–"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan kita tinggal berdua!" Sakura berteriak dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan, karena aku pacar Ibumu, jadi aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"T-tapi–"

"Atau kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak!"

"Mengidolakanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Aku mau tidur, pakai kamar yang mana?" Naruto berjalan kearah pintu –berwarna merah muda– yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan membukanya.

"Hei, itu kamarku!" terlambat, pintu sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan seluruh isi kamar Sakura.

"Tidak mengidolakanku ya?" Naruto menyeringai senang melihat tembok yang di dominasi warna ungu lembut itu di penuhi gambar dirinya dalam berbagai pose.

"Sana kau tidur di ruang tamu, seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar orang." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10.23pm, tapi Sakura tidak bisa juga memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Dia sudah mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa tertidur. Rasanya aneh sekali, baru tadi pagi dia memandangi foto Naruto yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah berlama-lama dan sekarang, Naruto ada di rumahnya? Entah Sakura harus senang atau kesal mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang sedikit aneh.

Bosan karena sulit tidur, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur, mungkin segelas susu hangat akan membuatnya mengantuk.

Berjalan pelan, Sakura tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

((Dia belum tidur? Beda sekali dengan Naruto yang biasanya saat ada di televisi atau majalah.))

Selesai dengan tujuan awalnya, Sakura berjalan kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sepertinya dia akan berhasil ke alam mimpi, matanya terasa sedikit berat.

"Aku harus cepat tidur."

"Sudah mau tidur, Sakura-chan?" Sakura berbalik dari posisinya semula, dan dia tidak bisa tidak berteriak ketika wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"K-kau–"

"Sofa di depan keras sih."

Plakk!

.

Naruto merengut kesal sambil memegangi kompres yang kini menempel di pipi sebelah kanannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum bersalah di depannya dengan pakaian seragam dan tas yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau menamparku dua kali, Sakura-chan."

"M-maaf, salahmu 'kan, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin, hah?"

"Iya-iya."

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, nanti terlambat," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya setelah tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Selamat jalan, jangan lama-lama ya," Naruto balas tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum malu karena melihat senyum manis Naruto.

.

Sakura memandang bosan ke luar jendela, entah kenapa hari ini dia sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk memperhatikan pelejaran yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya di depan kelas. Bahkan sampai istirahat tiba pun dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ke kantin meskipun tadi Ino memaksanya dan akhirnya menyerah karena Sakura tetap diam di tempat duduknya.

((Aku tidak boleh menyukainya, bagaimanapun juga 'kan dia pacar Mama. Pasti aku berdebar-debar karena dia bimtang idola. Ya, semoga saja.))

Sakura terkaget dari lamunannya mendengar ponselnya yang bergetar di depannya. Dengan malas dia menekan tombol untuk menjawab dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ya, Sakura di sini."

"Sakura-chan, coba lihat ke luar jendela ke arah pagar dekat pohon Apel," Sakura kenal dengan jelas suara seseorang di seberang sana. Dan tanpa basa-basi dia melihat ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh orang yang menelponnya.

Naruto? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata mengernyit heran melihat Sakura yang tengah membelalakkan mata melihat sesuatu di luar sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Aku keluar dulu ya," dengan tergesa Sakura berjalan keluar kelasnya tanpa memepedulikan Karin yang tengah memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ya, hati-hati."

.

Sedikit terengah karena berlari dari kelasnya menuju tempat Naruto tengah berdiri dengan jaket yang menutupi kepalanya, Sakura melotot kesal ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto mengangkat kantong yang ada di tangannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura. "Aku membawakanmu bekal, di rumah sepi, jadi aku kesini supaya bisa sekalian makan bersamamu."

Sakura menyeret tangan Naruto menjauh dari keramaian ke halaman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi, kalau teman-temannya tahu pasti akan terjadi kehebohan mendadak. Jadi lebih baik dia mengantisipasi terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Makan bersamaku? Kalau wartawan yang melihat bagaimana?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Maaf, aku memang ceroboh."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang telah lebih dulu duduk di rerumpitan tebal di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan sekarang," Sakura meraih kantong yang ada di tangan Naruto dan membukanya.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali," dengan senyum lebar Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, mereka tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang, sehingga tidak tersinari cahaya matahari. Sakura tahu pasti sekarang Ino tengah kebingungan mencarinya karena jam istirahat sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi dia tidak keberatan harus mendapat ceramah dari Iruka-sensei jika bisa bersama Naruto lebih lama lagi.

((Eh? Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Naruto itu pacar Mama.))

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Menggelengkan kepalamu dan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang aneh saja."

"Idiot!"

"Di sini nyaman sekali ya, sama sekali berbeda dengan lampu di studio," Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan angin semilir yang membelai rambut pirangnya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sini bersama Sakura-chan."

((Dia tampan sekali. Aarrgh! Dia itu pacar Mama. Naruto itu pacar Mama.))

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang kini masih memejamkan mata dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah berkulit kecoklatan miliknya dengan wajah merona.

((Dia jauh lebih tampan seperti ini, sangat berbeda dari Naruto yang sering kulihat.))

"Naruto."

"Ya, Sakura-chan?" Naruto membuka matanya dan mendudukkan diri dengan mata memendang ke arah Sakura yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka mamaku?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, maaf kalau pertanyaanku aneh. Tentu saja kau suka mamaku 'kan?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum sejenak ke arah Naruto sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku…hanya iri pada mama. Aku tidak bisa percaya diri seperti dia, tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hati."

"Itu tidak benar. Semua orang memang punya rasa percaya diri yang berbeda-beda, kau hanya harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

"Terima kasih, rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Naruto memang idola sejati ya, selalu berkilauan kapan saja."

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. "Sakura-chan 'kan cantik, pasti bisa meraih apa yang diinginkan."

((Naruto, bolehkah tetap seperti ini?))

"Jadi jangan merasa minder lagi ya," Naruto melepas pelukannnya dan memandang Sakura yang sambil tersenyum.

"Iya."

"Aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa nanti pulang sekolah, Sakura-chan," Naruto berjalan menjauh setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya terus memandang punggung Naruto sampai sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

((Maaf, Mama… Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran hati ini. Maaf.))

.

"Naruto, kau bisa sakit kalau terus di sini," Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah berdiri di balkon.

"Sakura-chan, besok aku harus pergi dari sini."

Dheg! ((Naruto akan pergi?))

"Eh, kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan Mama ya?"

"Sejak awal–"

((Kenapa dengan Naruto?))

"–aku memang bukan kekasih Bu Direktur."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura memicingkan mata beriris hijau miliknya mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Aku diberi cuti diam-diam oleh Bu Direktur. Karena takut kau akan keberatan, akhirnya dibilang kalau aku adalah pacar Mamamu."

"Kenapa cuti?"

"Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah orang yang selama ini tampil di televisi dan dipuji banyak orang." Naruto memegang erat pembatas balkon dengan kedua tangannya. "Jujur saja, aku ingin berhenti dari profesi ini."

"Eh, kenapa–" Sakura tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya dia sangat kecewa mendengar Naruto akan berhenti.

"–tapi waktu Sakura-chan bilang 'kau selalu berkilauan kapan saja' aku jadi ingin mencoba lagi. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Maaf ya sudah membohongimu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menarik wajah Naruto untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Seenaknya saja berbohong dan sekarang ingin pergi begitu saja, tidak akan ku ampuni," dengan kedua tangannya Sakura mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Tapi–"

"Karena itu kau harus tinggal di sini sampai cutimu selesai, mengerti?"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban keganasan tangan Sakura.

"Yang penting kau sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi 'kan? Harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri," Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

((Aku masih ingin bersamamu sebentar lagi.))

"Terima kasih, aku akan berjuang kalau begitu."

"Iya, aku akan mendukungmu."

((Tidak. Tapi aku ingin memilikimu sebentar lagi.))

Jpret!

Naruto menyadari ada cahaya yang bersinar tadi, dia memandang ke arah halaman rumah Sakura yang di penuhi bunga.

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto yang masih saja memperhatikan halaman rumahnya.

"Eh, iya."

.

"Padahal aku memberimu cuti agar kau bisa beristirahat dan bisa segera konsentrasi pada pekerjaan, tapi kau malah ceroboh sampai ada berita seperti itu." Matsushima –ibu Sakura– melipat tangan di dada setelah menyerahkan koran harian berisi artikel tentang Naruto. Kini mereka sedang di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan saat tiba di rumah sudah ada Ibunya yang menunggu

Super idol Naruto Namikaze, 19 tahun, dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari Matsushima Haruno, Direktur Agency Hiburan, bernama Sakura Haruno–

"Sial! Ternyata semalam memang cahaya kamera." Dengan kesal Naruto melempar artikel yang ada di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Kita harus siap-siap pergi dari sini. Wartawan pasti sebentar lagi berdatangan. Kau juga Sakura, cepat–"

"Aku tetap tinggal. Kalian cepat pergi, biar aku yang menahan para wartawan," Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh tekad, biar dia yang mencoba menahan mereka.

"Tapi Sakura, kau tidak tahu harus bicara apa 'kan?" Naruto mendekati Sakura yang tengah berdiri di samping Matsushima dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian tenang saja."

.

"Kau harus lebih konsentrasi pada pekerjaan, Naruto." Kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke studio setelah bersusah payah menyelinap dari para wartawan yang memenuhi rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Bu Direktur, tolong berhenti."

"Kau mau apa?" Matsushima menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"Aku akan kembali tepat waktu." Dengan tergesa Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," sementara itu Matsushima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat kelakuan Naruto.

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"Tolong jawablah."

"Beritahu kami bagaimana perasaanmu." Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan dan kilatan cahaya kamera membuat Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

((Kalau bisa mengatakannya, pasti sudah kukatakan sekerang juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka–

–bahwa aku mencintai Naruto.))

"Apa kamu punya perasaan khusus padanya?"

"Perasaan khusus terhadapnya–" kini semua mata terpaku pada sang idola yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

"–tentu saja ada." Dalam gerakan singkat Naruto telah menarik Sakura mendekat dan mencium bibirnya selama beberapa detik.

"Apa Sakura-chan merasakannya juga?"

"Tentu saja, aku merasakannya." Sakura tertawa kecil dengan wajah bersemu merah karena di cium oleh Naruto di hadapan banyak wartawan dan kamera. Entah kabar seperti apa yang akan menimpanya besok. Tapi dia tidak peduli, karena ada Naruto di sini.

((Naruto memang idolaku. Dan akan selalu menjadi idolaku.))

"Hei, kalian," suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian sepesang remaja ini.

"Bu Direktur," Matsushima kini berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil tersenyum. Mereka tidak mempedulikan para wartawan yang kini memandang mereka dengan senyum dan wajah bersemu merah.

"Cepat pergi sekarang juga."

"Mama…"

"Bu Direktur–"

"Biar aku yang urus di sini." Sakura tersenyum memandang ibunya yang kini tengah menatap tajam pada para wartawan.

"Terima kasih, Mama."

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita kabur," Naruto menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah untuk pergi melalui pagar belakang.

"Ya." Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa, yang jelas dia merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung bisa menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berlari bersamanya.

Namaku Sakura Haruno, siswi SMA 17 tahun yang biasa saja. Tapi karena ada dia, aku akan tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dengan percaya diri dan selalu jujur pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya jadi juga. Dua jam di ketik langsung di publish. :D Maaf ya kalau banyak typo(s) bertebaran.

Maaf saya pakai OC, soalnya saya tidak tahu nama Nyonya Haruno, Karu lho yang nyarankan untuk pakai OC. *slapp'd*

Bagaimana NaruSaku pertama saya? Hei, Karu, cepat penuhi janjimu! *bawa cambuk*

Kritik dan saran di terima dengan tangan terbuka. Silahkan di review jika berkenan. ^^

**_K.M_**


End file.
